


warmth

by Montydragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, has a few of my headcanons on gem stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montydragon/pseuds/Montydragon
Summary: Peridot's still coming to terms with her home and her roommate being gone. She gets a little help.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write something about these two after the last round of new episodes, because I feel like there's a lot that could be happening there. Hope you guys enjoy!

An amethyst was known quietly among Homeworld gems for being one of the warmer gem types. They weren’t like rubies, with an elemental power that affected their temperature, but rather generated so much energy within their gems that their physical form had a pleasant warmth to it, rather like other Quartz types such as jaspers and carnelians. 

The runt that had been left behind on the surface of the earth wasn’t much different from her thousands of Quartz sisters. In fact, with such a stunted body, but a gem with the same power as a normal Quartz’s, she contained even more energy in her projection. She wasn’t hot as a ruby could be, but often could match the body heat of a human. 

Peridots, on the other hand, were different. They had relatively moderate energy levels that in no way outstripped the capacity of their projections, and as a result were often cool to the touch, like a lapis or a pearl. Era 2 peridots were a little warmer than their predecessors due to their smaller size, but still didn’t get nearly as warm as your average Quartz. Peridot herself, now on earth, had learned this as she lay in the bathtub alone in Steven’s bathroom, the blankets she lay with cold.

She had turned off her music a long while ago, only staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t place the terrible feeling in her chest that had been persisting since Lapis had left the planet. It were as though something was missing from her, though logically she knew that only her home and her friend were gone, and she was still very much intact. But every time she thought of it, her chest would squeeze and she would try to hold back tears as she thought back on everything she had done.

The door creaked open.

Soft steps slipped across the floor until they were beside the bathtub. Even with the slight distance, Peridot could not only sense the gem next to her by the energy from her stone, but also from the warmth emanating from her physical form. 

“...Peri?”

She didn’t answer immediately. Lapis had snuck back into her head, and she found that she was just a bit too close to getting choked up to speak. She took a deep breath, then answered. “Yes, Amethyst?”

“You want some company?”

The room was filled with silence, but the green gem nodded, moving over on her blanket and hugging a pillow she’d snatched to her chest. She felt the burly form of the Quartz lower into the tub beside her.

She reached down, absentmindedly taking hold of one of Amethyst’s hands. She was so warm, so different from her own temperature, but she found it pleasant. It was comforting in a way, she supposed. Like being surrounded in rock in a kindergarten before emerging, or working in the electronics of a powerful ship. 

She was grateful that Amethyst didn’t speak any more. She knew what was wrong, and let the other have her quiet. She stroked her hand up and down Amethyst’s knuckles, feeling the strength in those hands, but also the softness.

Peridot had never really thought about it, but compared to other Quartzes, she loved Amethyst’s softness. She knew it was a result of the Quartz’s defects, but it just made her so nice to lie next to.

She finally felt as though she should speak.

“It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Amethyst squeezed her hand gently, and Peridot leaned against her arm. 

“This part. Here.” She took her free hand, putting over her chest. “It feels like something’s missing.”

Amethyst sighed softly. “...That happens when we lose stuff, Per.”

They were quiet again for a few moments. “I feel this way because of Lapis.” It was much more a statement than a question. Amethyst nodded a little against her. 

“...I don’t feel the same way right now. But I know how it feels.” Amethyst squeezed her hand again. Peridot murmured softly, then pressed right up against her, cuddling underneath one of her arms. The Quartz accepted her, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“It feels bad.”

“I know.”

“Do you… do you think she’ll come back?”

Amethyst’s arm pulled around her, and while the empty feeling didn’t disappear, it felt a little lessened for a moment. 

“...I don’t know. But… I hope she does. I hate seeing you like this.” She shook her head. “You… you really cared a lot about her, didn’t you?”

“More than I have for anyone.” Peridot felt the words spill forth, and her cheeks warmed a little. She tried not to feel ashamed, but Amethyst nodded to that. 

“...We all noticed. You’re fine.” She chuckled weakly. “It’s just… That’s a really cruddy feeling, Peri. I’m sorry about that.”

She wrapped an arm gently around Amethyst, snuggled beneath her arm. “...I’ll be ok. I… I like having you around. It makes it better.” 

Amethyst smiled softly. “I’ll stay near ya then, Per.” The warmth from her body suddenly felt as though it were near-tangible, and Peridot realized how her own body was warming next to hers. 

She burrowed into the warmth of the Quartz’s shoulder, murmuring to her in answer. _“Thank you.”_


End file.
